A Different Side A Different Story
by GaurdianRY
Summary: What happens when I find my brother, fall in love with him, a-and...3 other guys? Find out.
1. Preloge

Akire Otcel: Hey!  This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you like it.  I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime/manga that appear in my story.  I do own some of the characters I made up for my own story, which I know I will get published someday.  Also I dedicate this story to my two closest friends Samantha and Erika, so read, and review.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Different Side… A Different Story

Prologue: It all began

_A raging storm approached a tiny, defenseless island.  None of the islanders know it's coming except for 2 children who are outside as the storm draws nearer and nearer…_

"Jenny!  Jenny!" yells a six-year-old boy whose hair was a silver/ white color, his name is Riku, "Jenny!  Where are you?  Mommy and Daddy are looking for you!" Riku continued to search around the island as the wind blew strong and cold.  Yet the little girl, Jenny, his younger four-year-old sister, was also looking for something.  Jenny was on a tinier island that was only at the cross of a small wooden bridge, was looking for her doll that resembled the person she most loved, her brother.  Jenny spotted the doll on one of the trees.  Jenny knew that she wasn't allowed to climb the trees so she sat down and started to cry.  Riku, who wasn't very far, heard the cries of his younger sister, and ran towards her, Jenny continued to cry.  Then, as if something had come to stop her tears, a black, shadowy figure appeared and reached the doll for her.  Suddenly Riku arrived but it was only just in time to see his sister disappear into a portal of darkness along with a shadow heartless.  "N-no…JENNY!" yelled Riku…

"Yawn!" I said as I sat up and awoke from my mid-day nap on the warm sand near the beach.  

"Hey!" some girl said, startled I turned around and saw my friend Sam.

"H-hey don't scare me Sam" I said as I stood up,

"Ha! Ha! Jenny you lazy bum" said Sam "Where you here at the beach sleeping all this time?"

"Y-yah pretty much" I answered (sweat drop) "But why were you looking for me?"

"We have some trouble," said Sam "Now come on we have to meet up with Erika"

And so Sam grabbed my wrist and dragged me off to other end of the island while I yelled, "Let me go you Maniac!" 

When we got there we found Erika lying on the sand near the water.

"ERIKA!!!  WAKE UP!!" yelled Sam as she dropped me on the ground.  I lied there dumb-founded, with a blank expression on my face.

Erika awoke with a startle, then looked around and spotted Sam standing besides the dumb-founded me.

"Hey Sam!" said Erika with a smile "Uh…  Good morning!"

"Uh-u…  Yah well I found Jenny!" yelled Sam as she pointed at me "She was sleeping"

"Yes well don't you ever sleep?" asked Erika in a serious voice

"Ha-ha!" yelled Sam "I never sleep!  Too much COFFEE!!"  Then she stood with her hands on her hips and she pushed out her chest while laughing hysterically.

"Yes well did you by any chance kill Jenny accidentally?" asked Erika, still in her 'serious mode'

"No" replied Sam as she stopped laughing "Why?"

"Well it looks like it" replied Erika "Either that or you drugged her" then Erika suspiciously looked at Sam while grinning and inching towards her "Did you drug Jenny?"

"NO!!  He-he…  Why would I do that?" said Sam nervously trying desperately to remember if she did.  "Did I?" she now said in alarm.

"Good *Yawn* morning" I said as I sat up and stretched "If it still is morning" then I crossed my legs and started to think.  "Is it?"  I asked aloud.

"Don't think to hard Jenny 'cause then your brain will hurt" said Erika, and at her words I fell to the ground and grabbed my head yelling "OW!!!  MY HEAD!!!" 

"Oh brother" said Sam "And to think she's the hero of our story, our last hope, the chosen one…  We're gonna die for sure" 

"Hey Sam who you talking to?"  I asked as I looked around "A ghost or something?"

"Never mind, don't think to hard or your brain will hurt again" said Sam and at her words I fell to the ground once more (I call this my kayo mode…  Even though I don't know what kayo means I heard it somewhere before).

"Come on Jenny, ugh get serious" said Erika "This is important!"

"Well you're no fun," I said as I pouted and looked away, then felt bad and smiled "Ok! What's up?"

"You sure change your mood fast," said Sam

"Ha-ha!  That's because I can almost never stay angry" I replied "But I can cry for days"

"That's nice to know" said Erika "But anyways we have some question's to ask you" then magically the scene changed!  We were in a detective's office and I was sitting on a chair, while Erika and Sam wore detectives clothing.

"Ok sister where'd you stash the goods and bag out the cash" asked Erika in a fake accent 

"HUH?  Sister?  Goods?  Stash?  Bag-Out?  Cash?"  I said in a very confused way, "What are you talking about?" then question marks filled the room.  "And Where are we" I continued, " How'd we get here?"

"Huh…" said Erika and Sam harmoniously "Never mind" then they fanned me off with their hands, and we where back on the beach.

"Ouch…  How harsh" I said "And are you guy's Magicians! '  Cause I really want to know how you do that whole scene-changing thing…  It's pretty cool"

"Oh brother…  We are gonna die aren't we" said Sam and Erika in disappointment and as they covered their faces with their hands "Please readers don't let us die!!!  Send reviews!  Lot's and lots of reviews!  Or we're stuck with a baka as a hero" they both are facing in your direction so don't look at me…  Wait you can't.  Ha-Ha! 

"Hey who do you guy's keep talking to?"  I asked as I looked around, "And what are you talking about?  What hero?  What death?  We're not gonna die are we?  OH DEAR GOD NO!!!  DON'T LET THAT HAPPEN INVISIBLE PEOPLE I CAN'T SEE!!!  DO AS THEY SAY!!  Don't let us die!!"

"Come on Jenny let's go" said Erika as she and Sam grabbed me by my arms and started dragging me away

"Yah we really need you not to get hurt so don't talk to people you don't know ok" said Sam "And we'll see you next time if you R and R"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akire Otcel: So he-he!  What do you think?  It's kind-of funny now but it gets better later on.  Oh and just so you know this is my first fan fiction.  To find out if I (Not really) save the story you got to R and R.  Bye.


	2. A Stormy Night

Akire Otcel: Well here's chapter 2 or really chapter 1, anyways I really need more reviews for my story. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other anime/manga's, besides my own. Now in this chapter the last insanity did not happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: A Stormy Night 

"Ok so what do you want?" I asked as I crossed my arms

"Well, Sam and me are going to leave the island" said Erika, "So we were wondering if you---"

"Want me to come with!?!" I interrupted excitedly 

"No stupid! We want you to build us a gummi ship" said Sam sarcastically "of course we want you to come with"

"Wow...but you do know that I haven't been able to find an engine or any rockets.. hm.. this will be very difficult" I explained

"Don't worry Sam and me will find one" said Erika

"IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!!!!" I exclaimed "I've looking for it for years now"

"Oh...well then it should be no problem for us to find it" said Sam as she and Erika walked away.

"Uh-hu yah well then I'll meet you back here at the beach tomorrow and you can tell me what you found ok" I replied as I sat on the ground.

"Ok fine then later" said Erika

"Later" I said as I laid down on the sand and slowly closed my eyes.

  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere...

"Com'on guys we gotta catch Pluto!" yelled a boy, who had brown messy hair, who was running after a yellow dog.

"Yah! Com'on Donald, we gotta catch Pluto" said a "goofy" character

"Yah, yah I'm coming" said Donald Duck (Says it all in the name.....He's a duck)

"Hurry up or we'll never catch Pluto" said the boy

"You go on with out us Sora" said the "goofy" character

Sora nodded and ran off chasing Pluto, the dog, beyond the hills and over the horizon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Jenny... Jenny... Wake up" _someone said in a soft, warm, and caring voice. I woke up slowly and saw a boy, startled I crawled backwards.

"Who are you?" I asked as I slowly stood up and looked him in the eyes

"It's just like you to forget something like that" he said 

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a very confused matter

"Huh... What are you talking about?" I asked as the room filled with question marks

"Never mind" he said as he shook away the quotation marks "Anyways you have to wake up... A storms heading your way and I don't want you getting hurt" he put his hands on my arms

"Uh-ok but why are you telling me this?" I asked as our faces drew nearer

"Just please promise me you won't get hurt" he said "Please"

"Ok I promise" I said then our faces were so close that our noses touched. I stared right into his eyes and he into mines. He smiled then looked away.

"Hurry up and wake up, your friends are waiting for you" he said then he turned around and started to leave.

"W-wait!" I yelled after him "Who are you?" I walked up to him as he looked away trying hard not to look at my face.

"I'm someone who cares alot for you, and it's not because I need to" he answered "Now you have to wake up"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes and looked up into the dark stormy clouds. 'What? Why is there storm clouds? Oh no!' I thought as I quickly stood up.

"A-a storm? No it can't be... not here" I said aloud, I turned around and ran twards my house. I got there in no time and went to the back yard. In the back yard there was a beautiful sky blue gummy ship and next to it there was an engine.

'They actually found it' I thought as I walked over and picked it up 'And if I want us to escape that storm, I'd better get to work' so I did. It didn't take that long to install the engine and by the time I was done it started to rain.

"Oh brother, rain... Just great, now I have to go look for Erika and Sam" I said aloud, so I ran off. I looked all around the island and found no one. The last place left to look was the beach, and at that time of the night it was a very creepy place to be.   


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akire Otcel: He-he! So what do you think of this chapter? Well in the next chapter things get creepy as we enter the part where Kingdom Hearts characters come in. Well now it's time for you to do your part and Read and Review. See you next time.


	3. A Night on the Beach

Akire-Otcel: Gomena-sai!!!! I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapter but I got caught up writing other fanfics!!! I don't own KH or any other anime/manga...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: A Night on the Beach

I ran twards the beach my heart racing. I knew I would find my friends there, yet I knew I would find something else there.

When I arrived, the wind was blowing hard and it whipped my hair so that it hit my face. I searched the beach with my eyes as I stopped running to catch my breath. 

'They have to be here... This is the last place to look' I though to myself

Soon I caught sight of a black figure on the other side of the beach. I turned and saw another figure only that a white light covered this figure.

"_You must choose... Which path will you take? The path to destruction and utter darkness... Or the path of hard work and true light?" _a boy's voice asked

"Uh..." I thought, the area filled with question marks, "they both sound kind of bad... Can't I pick non-?"

"_Uh... No..._" the boys said

"How about both?" I asked

"_No!_" the boy answered kind of irritated

"Hm... Ok I think I'll go with..." I thought aloud "I'll go with the---Wow!!! Pretty!!!" I caught sight of a butterfly and I started following it 

"_He-he gets them every time_" the boy thought aloud as I followed the butterfly twards the light not paying attention to the voice

When I caught the butterfly I was totally surrounded by light. I opened my hand and found that the butterfly was gone!!!

"HEY!!! WHERE'D THE BUTTERFLY GO?!" I asked kind of ticked off

"_So you have chosen the path of light_" the boy said

"No-o-o-o... You lead me down here with a butterfly!!! Now I want it back!!!" I exclaimed

"_I did not do anything of the sort... And as for the butterfly it never existed_" the boy explained

"GIVE IT BACK!" I threatened as I shook a fist at him

"_No!!! Now let me go on sounding all cool and telling you your decision!!!_" the boy asked kind of pissed

"Humph... Fine" I said as I pouted 

"_Ahem... you have chosen the path opposite to that of your brothers' first choice... You start your battle now... on the beach. It is not to decide the fate of your own life but that of your friends and the whole world_" the boy said "_you must chose to sacrifice one life or lose both_" 

Suddenly the light disappeared and I was on the dark, creepy beach again. "What did he mean by that?" I asked aloud "No time gotta find Erika and Sam"

So I ran twards the end of the beach where the rocks met the sand. As soon as I arrived I say a person standing on one of the rocks. It was Sam.

"Sam!!!" I yelled as I neared her, then she signaled me to stop, "Sam?"

"Look Jenny... Look as this, our island, is disappearing... Slowly... But it's almost gone. We can finally leave... We're free! Free to get off this stupid island and never come back!" Sam exclaimed in a tone of voice I had never heard 

"What are you talking about Sam?! I mean sure we're gonna leave but I don't want the island gone too!!! And when it's gone who knows where we'll end up!!!" I yelled back in a scared kind of tone

"What do you care?! You wanted to get off this island too!!! This isn't even your island come to think of it!!! You just appeared out of no where!!!" Sam snapped

"Sam what are you saying?" I asked kind of hurt at her rude comment

"I'm saying that this island isn't where you belong and that you shouldn't care what happens to it since it isn't your home!!!" Sam snapped rudely

I stayed quiet not knowing what else to say... 'She's right... I wasn't born on this island... I was just found here, on the beach, when I was little' I thought

"So now it's gonna be gone... Gone like the people who left you here" Sam said 

At these words it was like a dager ran threw my heart. 'Why?... How could she say that...' I thought

I felt this pain in my heart I fell to my knees and I grasped my chest, it was as though someone had stabbed me 

"How could you say that to me Sam?... I thought we were friends?" I said aloud as I looked at the ground and the pain became stronger

"Friend?! You were never my friend... Why you of all people would I consider my friend?..." Sam said as she turned to see me on my knees

"Because we were... You, Erika, and me were friends..." I said in a weak tone

"Ha! You even thought Erika was your friend! How pathetic" Sam said then I fell onto my free arm as I could not take the pain much longer, now feeling a warm liqiud in my hand that clutched my chest,

"She-- She was our friend... As were you Erika's and my friend" I said as the warm liquid dripped onto the ground

"Well I'll leave you to ponder now" she said as she disappeared into a portal of darkness

"No!!!... Wait" I said, even weaker now, as I streched my hand out to where she was, "S-S-Sam.."

I fell to the floor breathing with great difficulty. 'I have to get up... I can't die here without finding Erika at least' I thought as I tried to stand up I saw that the warm liquid I was feeling was my blood

I stood up, still clutching my chest, and I started to walk of the rocks and back twards the sand. I fell every so often until finally I tripped and fell onto the sand. 

"I can't go on... This is where I stop... This is where I die" I said aloud as if anyone would hear me

"_You can't... You have to go on..._" A familiar voice said

"But why me? Why is all of this happening to me?" I asked as I again tried to stand... And succeded 

"_Because you choose yourself... But if you don't live on no one else will... Everyone will die_" the voice said

"E-everyone?" I asked thinking about all the people I knew and some I didn't

"_Yah... Everyone... No one will survive_" the voice said at this piont I recognized the voice as the one from my dream... The boy who knew who I was, who I really was

"I can't let them down!" I said as I took my hand away from my chest and down to my side, "I have to help them and my friends..."

Soon a white light appeared in my hand, I looked down at it... shooked at what was happening, soon it spun around my hand until it transformed into a blade of somesort. It was white and silver with hearts on it's keychain. Then in my other hand another blade appeared it was like the other one yet not the same. It was white with gold and on the keychain was a heart inside a crown. They both had little sparkling dust around them and they were glowing.

As I stared at my new found weapons shadows started to appear from everywhere and they soon took the shape of little fox like shadows (Black Fox Shadows).

"Uh... Uh-oh" I said as they started to surround me and soon they attacked

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere...

"Donald... Where did Sora go?" Goofy asked as he stopped running

"Uh... I donnu" Donald said as he too stopped running

"We gotta find 'im Donald... Who knows where 'e went but we gotta find 'im" Goofy said

"I'm with you... He's our friend and we can't leave him all alone" Donald added

"Com'on them... What are we wait'in for?" Goofy asked

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Farther away...

Sora stopped running knowing that it would be impossible to catch Pluto if he didn't want to be caught.

"Com'on Pluto!!!" Sora begged as Pluto also stopped running as if waiting for Sora to rest a bit

'What does he want from me? Why won't he give me that letter?' Sora thought to himself as he breathed heavily

After a while Pluto started to run off again. Sora sighed and then followed the yellow dog. 'Where are Donald and Goofy?' Sora thought

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akire-Otcel: Like I said Gomena-sai!!! I'm writting so many fan fics I can't keep up with them all!!! It's getting to a point where I might just stop all together. LOL!!! I'm just kidding I won't stop. Well now just R & R.


	4. Leon, Yuffie, Pluto, and Sora

Akire-Otcel: Hello!!! Well as you all know I don't own KH or any other anime/manga that appear in this fanfic because if I did there would be no re-runs until the end of the season. Also I'm sorry for the delays but I just don't have the time even though I am off track. Well R,R, and R!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 3: Leon, Yuffie, Pluto, and Sora

I swiftly dodged them but soon one hit me and I fell to the floor. They all stared at me for a while and then one jumped at me.

"Ah!!!" I yelled then I lifted my blade and slashed down 

The creature was destroyed and a clear, pink/red heart flew up into the sky. The creatures started to back away and I slowly stood up thinking about I had done.

"Hey... Hey!!!" I said and soon I was slicing threw those creatures as if they weren't alive (Just in case you don't know they aren't alive!)

After I had killed most of them the rest retreated into the shadows. I giggled a little, as I did a little victory dance.

"Ha-ha... Ha-ha-ha-ha!!!" I laughed then I heard a noise and I turned to see a person standing in shadows. The Blades disappeared from my hands.

I stared at the person for a while and then I finally realized who it was! It was none other than Erika!

"E-Erika?!" I said aloud and in surprise

"J-Jenny? Is that you?" Erika asked as we walked twards each other

"Yah... ... ..." I replied as we stood in front of each other

"What's going on?" Erika asked 

"I'm not sure... ... ... I think the island is disappearing... ... ... At least that's what Sam said" I answered sadly

"Sam?! You found Sam?" Erika asked 

"Yah but it wasn't such a good encounter" I said a little louder since the wind started to pick up

"Oh really what happened?" She asked as he too spoke louder

"I'll tell you later" I answered now that the wind was blowing extremely hard

"Ok" yelled Erika

Suddenly the island started shacking, Erika and I tried very hard to keep they're balance. Soon they fell to the ground.

"What's happening now?!" I exclaimed as Erika and I rubbed our asses

Then a million Black Fox Shadows appeared and they jumped and covered Erika and me. We tried to fight them off but soon they swallowed us whole.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

After a long time of chasing Pluto, Sora was exhausted and he stopped running. Pluto also stopped and barked at Sora.

"What is it boy?" Sora asked as he walked twards Pluto

Pluto walked backwards and in a circle. He was desperately trying to tell Sora something... ... ... But knowing Sora it could take years before he figured it out.

Frustrated Sora gave up and looked around, which was something he should have done a while ago.

"I'm... ... ... I'm in Traverse Town" Sora said as he noticed he was in the Second District in front of the wall of the Gizmo Shop (In front of the stain glass windows and the balcony where the bell is located)

Pluto then pushed Sora, with his nose, up against the wall. When Sora tried to move Pluto pinned Sora.

"H-h-hey!!!" Sora exclaimed as he tried to move 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Whoa!!!" I exclaimed as I fell threw the sky

*Bang!!!* *Sounds of a bell* I had fallen until I landed on top of a, very not so soft, bell.

Everyone in all 3 Districts heard it... ... ... Especially those near by... A young man with long brown hair and a leather jacket, a young woman with brown hair and ninja stars on her belt, and a boy with messed up hair Aka. Sora 

"Ow... That was definitely not a soft landing" I mumbled as I crawled out from under the wreckage, "Where am I?" I stood up and looked around

Mesmerized at the lights and sounds I walked forwards not noticing where I was going. I walked and was soon at the edge of the building when suddenly... ... ...

"Hey you!!!" the longhaired guy said

I turned slowly and lost my balance so that I slipped and started to fall. The guy reacted quickly and slid across the balcony in time to grab my hand.

I was startled and soon looked down and saw the fall causing me to feel lightheaded. The guys' grip was slipping.

"Urgh... ... ... Just don't look down!!!" the guy said 

"Leon!!!" a girl yelled before she ran twards us and helped the guy... ... ... Leon

Soon their grip slipped and I started to fall. I was still a little out of it and wasn't realizing what was happening. Leon looked over the side of the building and spotted Sora right under me.

"Sora!!!" Leon yelled, Sora looked up and spotted me falling, "Catch her!!!"

Pluto moved away as Sora stretched his arms out in order to catch me. I fell straight into his arms and he knelt down from the weight (Not My Weight!!! It was 2 things!!! A. My weight which is 110 pound and 2. Gravity and force).

"Good catch Sora..." Leon said quietly as he ran twards us and the girl followed

"He-hey are you ok?" Sora asked me

"Ya-yah I'm ok" I answered as Sora put me down

"Ar-are you sure?" Sora asked

I looked up and stared straight into his eyes... I was stunned and couldn't speak... "Yah... ... ... I'm ok" I said 

"Well you look kind of... Pale" Sora said as Leon and the young girl arrived

"Hey are you ok?" Leon asked me

"Uh-hu" I said

"Are you positive?... ... ... You look kind of---" the girl started to say

"Pale... I know!" I said

"Yuffie go back to the Underground Cavern and I'll meet you there in a little while" Leon said

"Ok Leon" the girl, Yuffie, said and with that she left

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akire-Otcel: Yes I know short but I couldn't think of anything else!!! Well 'til next time I guess

but for now I just want to say... "I LOVE YOU SAM!!! I REALLY, REALLY DO!!!" Well bye


End file.
